1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which an installation member is attached to a tire side wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often the case where various installation members formed as a circular arc shape or an annular shape are detachably attached to a tire side wall surface which reaches a tread portion from a bead portion via a side wall portion. As one example of the installation member, there can be listed up a rim protector for protecting a rim flange, an ornamental member for decorating and the like.
As one example of the installation member serving as the rim protector, in JP-A-5-155206, there is disclosed a tire structured such that a circular arc shaped rubber protection member serving as the installation member is provided with any one of a projection or a groove portion which extends along a tire peripheral direction, any other of the corresponding groove portion or projection is formed in a tire side wall surface, and the rubber protection member is installed to the tire side wall surface with a fitting structure between the projection and the groove portion.
As one example of the installation member serving as the ornamental member, in JP-A-11-151918, there is disclosed a tire structured such that a collar member having a different color from a tire main body is fitted into a groove portion of a tire side wall surface.